Security Team
The Security Team was a division of the private military company Diamond Dogs who were active in the 1980s. The primary responsibility of this squad was to be stationed on Diamond Dogs' Forward Operating Bases and to protect them against the threat of rival private forces. Members chiefly consisted of Diamond Dogs recruits most suited for combat deployment, essentially making them a sub-unit of the Combat Unit. Their functions included base security and blockading any FOBs upon being infiltrated. The division was formed after an incident on Mother Base where a disgruntled surviving Militaires Sans Frontières member, Mosquito, attacked and held the R&D Platform hostage with his Private Force as revenge towards Big Boss, as he believed him to have sold out MSF to XOF the day Mother Base was destroyed due to an anonymous source. Although their primary responsibility was to guard various FOBs against threats, they also dealt with matters relating to Mother Base directly if necessary. Members of the Security Team were responsible for discovering the second parasite outbreak at the Quarantine Platform's Laboratory, as they had arrived at the Diamond Dogs XO, Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller's orders to evacuate the researchers from the Research Block to the Containment Block as well as seal off the source of the radiation leak when they discovered this.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we have an emergency. There's been another outbreak of the vocal cord parasites on the base. Several men are dead. It started in the Laboratory on the Quarantine Platform, where that radiation leak occurred. I'd only just deployed the Security Team the Quarantine Platform... I've sent in a rescue team to help, but they haven't returned. Boss, I need you on this. Come back to Mother Base ASAP.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we have another outbreak of the vocal cord parasite, inside the Quarantine Platform's Laboratory. Several men are dead. It began after we discovered that radiation leak in the facility's Research Block. I dispatched the Security Team to seal off the source and move the researchers to the Containment Block next to it. That's when they discovered the outbreak. I immediately sealed the Laboratory and sent a MOPP3 rescue team, but they haven't returned and comms are dead. We have no idea why the parasite has shown up again. I thought we took care of it. I'd like to get any asymptomatic personel out of there, but we can't tell who's infectious and who's not. We need more information, like how to tell the two apart. Find out what's going on, Boss. It is one of three units within Diamond Dogs that had not previously been under the group's preceding outfit, the MSF, the others being the Support Unit and Base Development Unit. Weapons & Equipment The equipment carried by security team members depends on what weapons and equipment have been developed by the R&D team and the security settings chosen for each platform. There are three settings for weapons and equipment whether or not it is set to lethal or non lethal. Close-range settings will equip security team members with shotguns, submachine guns, and riot shields. Mid-range settings differs most between the two settings. Setting it to lethal will equipment members with assault rifles, submachine guns, light machineguns and rocket launchers while setting it to non lethal will only equip assault rifles. Long-range settings will equip sniper rifles and assault rifles and will place security team members in high vantage points on each platform. Lethal''' ' When this setting is equipped, security team members will use lethal weapons in order to kill infiltrators. '''General Equipment' * BATTLE DRESS * AM D114 (Arms Material Delta-114 Combat Pistol) * HAND GRENADE (HAND GRENADE) * Night-Vision Goggles * Stealth Camouflage * Protective Headgear Close-Range * KABARGA-83 (Kabarga-83 Shotgun) * ZE'EV-10 (Ze'ev Submachine gun) * PB SHIELD (Personal Ballistic Shield) Mid-Range * AM MRS-4R (Arms Material Multipurpose Rifle System Model 4) * ALM 48 (Averdeen Lighter Machine Gun Type 48) * ZE'EV-10 (Ze'ev Submachine gun) * KILLER BEE (Killer Bee Surface to Air Missile-81.) Long Range * AM-MRS-73 NL (Arms Material Multipurpose Rifle System Type 73 Precision Model.) * AM MRS-4R (Arms Material Multipurpose Rifle System Model 4) Non-Lethal This setting will equip security team members with non-lethal weaponry in order to subdue and capture infiltrators rather than kill them. General Equipment * SNEAKING SUIT * Night-Vision Goggles * Stealth Camouflage * Protective Headgear * AM D114 (Arms Material Delta-114 Combat Pistol) * Gas Mask * STUN GRENADE (STUN GRENADE) Close-Range * S1000 AIR-S (Broughton Model 1000 Series Shotgun) * RIOT SMG (Riot Submachine Gun) * PB SHIELD (Personal Ballistic Shield) Mid-Range * UN-ARC-NL (UN-Automatic Rifle for Combat) Long-Range * AM-MRS-73 NL (Arms Material Multipurpose Rifle System Type 73 Precision Model.) * UN-ARC-NL (UN-Automatic Rifle for Combat) Behind the scenes The Security Team becomes available after completing Mission 22. If the player chose to extract Mosquito over killing him, Kazuhira Miller when revealing the creation of the Security Team will sometimes also cite Mosquito as being a perfect candidate for membership of the unit. Despite the unit's responsibility for protecting the Forward Operating Bases, members of the Security Unit can be found on Mother Base. Even though the Security Team is not a unit within MSF in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, it is listed as one in the opening cutscene of Metal Gear Survive, which the character of Dire Gibbon is listed as a former member of the unit on the casualty list. Notes and references Category:Diamond Dogs Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid V